


The stranger the better

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Based on a fanart, Betrayal, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Rose is a bitch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: El implacable clima de Galar no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.Cada centímetro de piel, incluso la cubierta por sus holgadas ropas se sentía gélida al tacto, el viento golpeaba furiosamente contra su rostro al punto de tener que entrecerrar los parpados para cubrirse de la grava y basura que volaban por el lugar, como imitando a las personas alrededor que aunque no estaban por completo seguros de lo que estaba pasando sabían con absoluta certeza de que no era nada bueno.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The stranger the better

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un fanart de twitter: https://twitter.com/nico_o0_/status/1328532528311926785?s=19

El implacable clima de Galar no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

Cada centímetro de piel, incluso la cubierta por sus holgadas ropas se sentía gélida al tacto, el viento golpeaba furiosamente contra su rostro al punto de tener que entrecerrar los parpados para cubrirse de la grava y basura que volaban por el lugar, como imitando a las personas alrededor que aunque no estaban por completo seguros de lo que estaba pasando sabían con absoluta certeza de que no era nada bueno.

Y aun con el viento estremecedor, los pequeños proyectiles volando y el pesado ambiente creado por los gritos y confusión de la población el hombre frente a él estaba completamente impasible, ignorante a todo lo que no se encontrara dentro de su extraña burbuja.

—Aún estoy algo dolido de que hayas rechazado mi invitación—le dijo el presidente Rose, Ash no debería ser capaz de escuchar el tacón de sus zapatos caros contra el asfalto pero si alguien creía en lo imposible era él —. No mentía acerca de tu potencial, eres un entrenador brillante y pudiste haber sido una valiosa pieza en mi plan para salvar Galar. Pude haberte ayudado a hacer tu talento crecer hasta convertirte en otro campeón. Uno incluso más fuerte que León.

Mientras más se acercaban podía sentir la tensión creciendo en pikachu que se puso frente a él de forma protectora, la actitud de su amigo le recordó a ese primer encuentro con Rose en la mina y en lo mucho que debió haber hecho caso a esa advertencia, si hubiera huido o ido con León en su lugar tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

—Una verdadera lástima, pero afortunadamente…—Rose dejo caer su mano en el hombro de su acompañante, la forma en que su pulgar se levantó levemente para enredarse en uno de los largos mechones negros le hizo revolver el estómago—. Tu maravilloso amigo ha decidido prestarme su ayuda, creo poder ver por qué te gusta tanto.

Ash abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_¿Cómo es que había…? No, este no era el momento._

El muchacho decidió ignorar la burlona sonrisa en la cara del adulto para enfocarse en algo más importante.

—¡Goh!—grito Ash tratando de llamar su atención hacer que lo mirara, pero la otra figura no respondió. —¡Goh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Desde atrás pudo escuchar los llamados de Cinderace, lastimado y apenas en pie gracias al apoyo de Lucario pero aun así tratando en vano de llamar a su entrenador; el corazón del chico se encogió al escuchar la desesperación del pokemon de fuego.

—Creo que esto se ha demorado lo suficiente ¿no lo crees?—Rose colocó su mano es la espalda de Goh y suavemente lo empujo hacía adelante el investigador no opuso resistencia y empezó a avanzar—. Es hora.

—¡No lo hagas Goh! La profesora Magnolia nos lo advirtió ¿recuerdas? Lo que le pasará a la región a las personas y los pokemon—trató de razonar con él pero su amigo siguió caminando obedientemente. Ash por fin pudo alcanzar a mirar el rostro del otro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina.

Apretó el puño con tal fuerza que sus uñas empezaron a dejar marca en sus palmas.

Y ahora más que nunca quería golpear a Rose en cara.

Los ojos azules de su amigo, aquellos siempre llenos de curiosidad e inteligencia, esos que Ash pensaba tenían el mismo color que los cielos de Alola. Esos que había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando ahora no eran nada más que pozos vacíos y sin vida.

Un completo espejo sin señal alguna de luz.

Su amigo no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—preguntó cómo pudo al desquiciado hombre que dio como única respuesta una sonrisa aún más enfermiza.

—Vamos querido Goh ¡Muéstrale a todos el verdadero poder de las estrella deseo!

De forma robótica el chico levanto el brazo listo para lanzar la pokebola de aspecto inocente.

—No, ¡Goh no!

La pokebola comenzó a emitir un brillo carmín que se volvía más intenso y furioso al segundo.

Rose siguió hablando sobre el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba a Galar pero Ash no le hizo caso a los delirios del adulto, detecto movimiento detrás suyo Lucario y Cinderace aun heridos se ponían a su lado listos para enfrentar lo que se venía.

Ash trago saliva e ignoro el pinchazo en su corazón mientras miraba a su amigo pronunciar lo que sellaría el destino de la región.

—Ve Eternatus.


End file.
